


Love Songs

by Awritesomething



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritesomething/pseuds/Awritesomething
Summary: "You are telling me superpowers exist?”Zoey laughed nervously. “Yes?”“Can you prove it?”She drummed her fingers on the table, searching for a way to make Max understand. “I can prove it to you. But you’re not going to like how.”---Zoey reveals her powers to Max, revealing she knows Max loves her. Drama ensues. (AKA: How I wish episode 7 would have gone because I don't like how Max treated Zoey).
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time writing for ZEP so I hope this turned out okay. I kept the general plot the same, but the conflict centers more on Zoey's powers and how that impacts their relationship (rather than Max reacting badly to being friendzoned). I also added more romantic tension too because slow-burns are my one true love.

“Zoey, we have an emergency!”

Zoey woke up slowly, her mind in a fog. “What, what happened?” she asked. When the room came into focus, Zoey saw Mo standing in front of the TV. He held his phone tight in his hand, clearly troubled by whatever was on its screen. 

When Mo didn’t answer, Zoey looked to her left. Suddenly, she realized the warmth of the body she was pressed against. Panic fluttered in her chest. Zoey hadn’t just fallen asleep on the couch. She’d fallen asleep on _Max._

Zoey sat up quickly, moving to the other end of the couch. “I’m sorry, I had a long day at work and—”

Max rubbed his eyes with his hands. Sitting up himself, he stifled a yawn. “No worries. You looked like you needed the sleep.” His dark hair was messy, and he appeared just as tired as Zoey felt. 

“I—” Zoey shook her head. _Had Max fallen asleep too?_

Mo glanced at the two of them and gave a sharp laugh. “Anyways!” he said, plopping himself onto the couch between Zoey and Max, “As I said, we have more pressing issues than whatever _this_ is.” Mo waved his hand to emphasize his point.

Zoey nodded, ignoring the way her heart was pounding. She leaned forward to get a closer look at Mo’s phone screen. 

As she did, Max stood up from the couch. Clearing his throat, he said, “It’s late, I better get going.” 

“Oh, okay,” replied Zoe, glancing away from Mo's phone and over to Max. He made his way to the door, busy searching his pocket for his keys. 

When he found them, Max looked back at Zoey. “Are we still good for lunch tomorrow?”

“Yeah, of course,” Zoey answered. 

Max smiled in response, waving goodbye as he opened the door to her apartment. He left, shutting the door softly behind him. 

Mo turned to Zoey, giving her a knowing look. 

“What?” said Zoey, her voice a tad too high. 

“Nothing,” said Mo. His eyebrows were raised in a way that suggested Zoey was missing his point. 

Zoey shook her head a second time, determined to avoid whatever point Mo had been making. “You said there was an emergency?” Zoey offered. It was an obvious attempt to change the conversation. 

Mo nodded. “I need some advice on Eddie.”

* * *

“How’s your dad doing?”

Zoey, preoccupied with picking the tomatoes off of her sandwich, looked up at Max. “He’s doing alright. My mom decided it’s time to get some help at home.”

Max nodded, searching Zoey’s face for how she felt about that decision. “That’s a good thing, right?”

Zoey nodded back, forcing a weak smile. “Yeah, it is. She’s starting interviews later this afternoon. It’s definitely time—we need the help. But…” Zoey trailed off. 

“...It means he’s getting worse,” Max finished. He gave Zoey a sad smile. Her dad's illness hurt Max almost as much as it hurt Zoey. They were all so close. 

Zoey opened her bag of chips, hoping to clear her mind of the heaviness of the subject. Around them, the mall food court was bustling with teenagers and moms with strollers. They didn’t come to the food court often, but it was nice to switch things up every once in a while. 

Just as Zoey was about to pick up her sandwich to take a bite, she heard an unfamiliar voice behind her. 

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We’re looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you!_

Zoey turned in her chair, groaning. “Not now!"

Behind her, a blonde man had jumped onto his chair, belting out the words to the Bruno Mars song. In front of him sat what Zoey assumed to be his girlfriend, her dark hair twisted into a thick braid. The supposed girlfriend had a shocked grin on her face. 

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you!_

As the man began singing the next line, what seemed like everyone else in the food court jumped up. They joined in on the song, dancing in a coordinated way to the rhythm of the lyrics. 

_Well, that’s new,_ thought Zoey. She rolled her eyes, saying, “Can I not enjoy my meal in peace?”

Zoey set down her sandwich, waiting for the commotion to end. The performance was the loudest one yet. After a minute or two of singing, the man kneeled down before his girlfriend. “Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you,” he sang. When the lyric ended, he held a small velvet box out to his girlfriend. 

The girlfriend jumped up from her chair. “Yes! Yes!' she shouted.

The man slid a ring onto her finger and the entire food court erupted into cheers. In celebration, the couple shared a passionate kiss. 

Zoey looked over to Max in shock. He was standing, a huge grin on his face. 

“Zoey! Why aren’t you clapping?” Max began to cheer louder. “We are witnessing true love right before our eyes."

“What? You could hear them?”

Max’s grin faded as he slid back into his chair. “Hear what?” Max scratched the back of his head. “I guess the guy wasn’t the best singer, but he definitely sang loud enough.” 

Zoey gave Max a bewildered look. “No, I mean...this just happened in real life?”

Now Max was concerned. “I’m not sure I’m understanding your question, Zo. That was a flash mob.” 

A look of realization flooded Zoey’s features. “Oh. I thought it was all in my head.”

Zoey turned back to her food, but Max hadn’t bought Zoey’s answer. “You thought what was in your head?”

“Um, uh—” Zoey searched for an explanation that made sense, a feeling of panic growing inside her. Her stumbling did nothing to ease Max’s concern.

Max’s frown deepened. “Zoey, are you okay?” he asked. 

Zoey sighed. _Should I tell him?_ Zoey had been planning to. In fact, she had wanted to for a while. Yet because of her powers, she _knew_ things. Things people would never dare admit to her in real life. That scared her. 

She had to tell him eventually, though. _Right?_

Zoey took a deep breath to calm her nerves. “Max, I need to tell you something.” She waited a moment to watch his reaction before continuing. 

Max nodded slowly, his brow furrowed. “Is everything alright?”

_Well, it’s now or never!_

“Max, I have powers,” Zoey blurted out.

“What?” Max’s look of concern vanished, transforming into a look of confusion. 

“I’m serious, Max,” said Zoey. She leaned across the table. “It’s true. I—I hear people’s thoughts. They sing them to me, constantly.”

Max didn’t respond, so Zoey continued on: “I am a _mutant._ I am the X-Men meets 'The Voice.' Do you understand?”

Max let out an exasperated breath. “I guess?”

“So you believe me? It's the truth.”

Max nodded hesitantly. “You are telling _me_ superpowers exist?”

Zoey laughed nervously. “Yes?” 

“Can you prove it?”

She drummed her fingers on the table, searching for a way to make Max understand. “I can prove it to you. But you’re not going to like how.”

* * *

“Your idea of proving it to me is clubbing? With _Tobin_?” Max was shouting, trying to make his voice audible over the blaring music. 

“Yep,” said Zoey, “I just need to get him to admit how he feels.”

Zoey looked over to Tobin. Surrounded by a group of friends, he tossed back another shot. “SPELL-IVERSARY!” he cheered. 

Max gave Zoey a pointed look. “He seems fine to me.”

Zoey waved her hand absentmindedly. “But he’s _not_. I heard him sing and he’s actually really upset about Leif. Leif has been really focused on work lately. I think he's been ignoring Tobin.” Zoey watched as Tobin took another shot.

“And you know this because... he sang to you?”

“Mhmm, a whole dance number too.” She stood, gesturing for Max to follow. 

Around them, the club was in full swing. The music played so loudly that the floor vibrated. On the ceiling hung a number of lights. They projected a range of colors onto the walls of the building. If the stench of alcohol didn't give Zoey a headache, the lights surely would. 

Eventually, Zoey and Max broke through the crowd. They lingered on the outside of the group, waiting for a chance to speak with Tobin without interrupting him and his friends. 

“Hey, Tobin," said Zoey cheerfully. “Turns out we were able to make it!”

Tobin gave a nod in their direction, too wrapped up in the retelling of his spelling bee win to give a proper hello. 

The pressure of the competition, the hot lights, the judge with the weird mustache—working within the vicinity of Tobin, Zoey had heard the story recalled a dozen times. 

After what seemed like forever, Tobin’s story came to an end. His friends slowly drifted from the group, heading to the bar to order another round of drinks. When the seats next to Tobin emptied, Zoey took one and Max followed. 

“So, Tobin,” Zoey said, “Is Leif coming?”

Tobin pulled out his phone. “Yeah, he said he’ll be on his way soon.”

Max exchanged a glance with Zoey.

Zoey ignored Max, twisting the bracelet on her wrist. “Oh, has everything been okay between you too? You seemed a little upset earlier.”

Tobin feigned nonchalance. “Why would I be upset?”

Zoey’s mind flashed back to Tobin’s earlier performance. 

_Don’t speak, I know just what you’re saying’,_

_So please, stop explainin’,_

_Don’t tell me ‘cause it hurts._

_Don’t speak, I know what you’re thinkin’,_

_And I don’t need your reasons._

_Don’t tell me ‘cause it hurts._

“I don’t know,” said Zoey, trying to sound casual. “I just...got a vibe.” 

Tobin shrugged. “Whatever, Zoey.” Tobin glanced at his phone again and typed out a text. Seconds later, his phone vibrated and Tobin read the response. A disappointed expression settled across his features. 

“Is everything okay?” Zoey prompted. 

Tobin ignored the question. He grabbed his jacket and stood up from his seat. Zoey stood up to stop him, but Tobin pushed past her and into the crowd of club-goers. 

“Tobin wait!” Zoey called out. She began to follow him, but Max grabbed her wrist before she could. 

“Let him go, Zoey,” said Max. 

Zoey shook her wrist free, ignoring the way her wrist tingled where Max had touched her. “But he hasn’t sung yet!” Zoey stood on her tiptoes, trying to find Tobin in the crowd. “Do you see where he went?”

Max searched for Tobin himself, shrugging. “I think he went to the bathroom.”

“Can you go check on him?”

Max shook his head. “What? No. Guys don’t do that, Zo.”

“Please?”

Max looked at Zoey in exasperation. “We have work tomorrow, we should get going.”

Zoey crossed her arms in frustration. “You don’t believe I have powers. Do you?”

“I—” Max pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know.”

“So please, stay. I can prove it.” Max had begun to walk towards the exit and Zoey rushed after him. Just as they were about to turn for the exit, Zoey heard singing. 

_Don’t let the world in outside,_

_Don’t let a moment go by,_

_Nothing can stop us tonight!_

Zoey grabbed Max’s arm, pulling him back towards her. “It’s Mo and Eddie, look!”

Around and around the dance floor Eddie and Mo danced as if no one was in the club but them. _Wait until I tell Mo about this,_ thought Zoey. _He’ll totally freak out._

Max looked in the direction Zoey was pointing. “What about them?”

“They’re singing, Max.” She kept her grip on his arm like he’d disappear if she let go. 

“I don’t hear them singing,” Max argued. “What song are they singing?”

Zoey smiled. “I think it’s a love song.”

_Tonight we dance_

_Like no tomorrow,_

_If you will stay with me._

Zoey turned back to Max. "This is my proof," she said, watching the real-life musical taking place right before her eyes. 

Mo had worried earlier how Eddie felt about him, but his feelings were now displayed clearly. The attraction between them was evident. They're voices blended together beautifully and their dancing told a story of its own. 

When the song ended, Mo and Eddie stood close together. 

“See look!l” Zoey shook Max’s arm to get his attention. “They’re going to be kissing in three, two, one—”

Sure enough, Eddie and Mo began making out in the middle of the dance floor just as Zoey predicted.

Max frowned. “What does that have to do with superpowers? It’s clear they like each other. That’s what people do when they like each other, Zoey. They _kiss.”_

Zoey could have sworn Max’s gaze dropped to her lips when he said the last part. But he was already leaving again, so she had little time to dwell on it. 

“Max, wait!” Zoey ran after him into the hall leading to the club’s exit. 

He did wait, stopping so quick she almost ran directly to him. 

“I can tell you’re just playing along, I want to prove it to you.”

“I’m worried about you, Zoey. I want to believe you, but—I don’t understand how it’s possible.” Max moved his hands as he spoke. 

“There was an earthquake and then the MRI machine did something _weird._ ” Zoey was out of breath, yet she rambled on, “Now I can hear people’s thoughts through song.” Zoey knew she sounded crazy. She really hoped no one in the club was listening. 

“Zoey, it’s okay, we can figure this out tomorrow.” Max truly did look concerned.

 _I_ _wouldn’t have believed him if he told me he could hear thoughts, either._

“Max, I swear.” Zoey was at a loss for words. “I hear heart songs. It’s how I knew Simon was struggling with the loss of his dad, it’s how I knew Joan’s marriage was in shambles, it’s how I knew you—” Zoey realized her mistake as soon as the words slipped from her mouth. 

Max’s eye’s snapped to Zoey’s. His gaze was so intense Zoey struggled to keep her thoughts straight. 

“It’s how you knew I what?” he asked. 

“Nothing,” Zoey replied, feeling her face heat, “just forget I said anything.”

“Did I sing to you, Zo?” Max whispered. 

“No—maybe—no—why would you ask that if you don’t believe me?”

Max ignored her question. “What did I sing to you? If it’s something I’ve never said aloud, you can prove your powers.”

Zoey shook her head. “I really don’t remember. It was only once.”

“Just once?”

Zoey bit her lip. “Maybe four times?”

Max's eyes widened “Four times?” He pressed his lips together. “What songs?”

Zoey took a shaky breath, knowing this was the second hit their friendship would take today. “Love songs.”

Max paled. “So, you’ve been reading my thoughts and you didn’t bother telling me until today?”

Zoey’s mouth dropped open. “What? You didn’t even believe me until now.”

“How was I supposed to believe you if you never tried?"

“I don’t know!” They were shouting at one another now, the other club-goers throwing concerned glances their way. “I didn’t ask for this. My powers didn’t come with an instruction manual on how to tell your best friend you know he’s in love with you and you know because you have superpowers.”

“It’s not every day someone tells you they can read minds.” Max laughed, but it wasn’t the laugh she was used to. “I need a chance to process this at least.”

“And I don’t deserve a chance to process the fact you _love_ me? The fact you’re now ignoring?” The word tasted new on Zoey’s tongue. She was nervous to say it aloud for a second time.

Max’s gaze softened. “I never said you didn’t."

“But you surely implied it. We both have secrets, Max.”

* * *

Although she’d argue otherwise, Zoey made an attempt to avoid Max at work the next day. She had chosen a secluded table in the back of the building, far away from the desks and seating areas everyone normally chose to gather around.

She had almost finished checking over the newest program she was working on when she heard approaching footsteps. Without looking up, she knew who the footsteps belonged to. 

“Hey, Max,” said Zoey, offering a timid smile.

Max mirrored her expression, stopping a distance aways. “Can we talk?” 

Zoey nodded. Max took the seat opposite of her. Zoey would be lying if she said her heart didn’t flutter in the slightest whenever he was near her. 

Zoey opened her mouth to speak, but Max held up his hands to stop her before she could. “I’m sorry, Zoey. I shouldn’t have been upset about you not telling me earlier.”

“About my powers? Or—” 

“About your powers and how you...how you know how I feel about you.”

Zoey nodded, willing herself not to blush. “I'm sorry too. I really should have told you earlier. I trust you more than anyone, but knowing how you feel? It scares me, Max.”

Max pulled on the cuff of his shirtsleeve. Zoey could tell he was as nervous as her. “Is it okay if I ask how you feel?”

Zoey fidgeted in her seat, determined to maintain eye contact. _How do I feel?_ The truth was, she never let herself consider it. Sometimes she wanted nothing more than to be able to fall asleep next to him on the couch without it being by accident. It was true she noticed the way that one black shirt he always wore complimented his eyes, or how safe she felt when he wrapped his arms around her. 

But her dad was dying. Could she spare the time to fall in love, even if she’d already begun to? 

“Zoey?” Max reached across the table and brushed his hand against hers. Taking a risk, he intertwined his fingers with hers. 

Zoey felt tears form in her eyes. “I don’t know, Max.”

Max nodded. If he was disappointed, he didn’t show it. “Is that why you set me up with Autumn? To keep me away from you?”

“No, it’s not that.” Zoey shook her head hurriedly. “I just wanted you to be happy.”

“I wasn’t unhappy.”

“I know, but you deserve someone. You’re a good guy.”

Max chewed his bottom lip. “So would you be interested in giving us a shot?”

Zoey brushed her hair back from her face. “Not now. I can’t.”

“Why not?”

Her tears fell. “My dad is dying. If it doesn’t work out, I can’t lose you too, Max.”

Max leaned back in his chair, breaking apart their hands in the process. “But you wouldn’t.”

Zoey winced. “You can’t know that for sure. I won’t take that chance. Okay?”

“Okay,” Max whispered. “If you ever change your mind, though, I promise I’ll still be here.”

“And if I don’t?”

Max gave a small smile. “I promise I’ll be here then too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Songs quoted:  
> \- Bruno Mars: "Marry You"  
> \- No Doubt: "Don't Speak"  
> \- Enrique Iglesias: "Bailamos"


End file.
